


The Craft's incident

by MiTuke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidents, Death, F/M, Hurt, Loss, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiTuke/pseuds/MiTuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my story MogleHigh that I have started to write on again :)<br/>Its an highschool based fanfiction of Kingdom Hearts with a few of my own oc's.<br/>I have to redo much of it because I wrote some of it ages ago and in my native language as well but I have mostly of the first chapter ready.</p>
<p>************************************</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Craft's incident

A sunny autumn day.

As a usual day Roxas barged thru the front door of his home.

" well I fucking don't care, Hyacinth! I told ya I ain't interested in something more!" Roxas shouted into his phone before slamming it shut, effectively ending the call.

Sora sight putting in his headphones and hided behind his book while half sprawled on the sofa.

"Rox dear, pleas mined your language" there mother Karen said calmly, heading down the stairs.

"Well fuck you ma! "   
"Roxas!"  
"What!? I ain't a lill' kid anymore! "  
"Roxas Wiliam Kraft!" Karen fumed, still holding a steady tune. "You are my son and I rased you better than this and you are still a kid even if you will be 15 soon!"  
Roxas just stared at his mom, to angry to say something at the moment. Sure he knew she was somewhat right but he was so use to playing this badboy and the feeling it gave him still won over his feeling of guilt for behavior at home.  
"Well I don't care what you think mon! Fuck of I'm busy!"

Sora sight, knowing he wouldn't be able to read while his little brother fight whit there mom again.

"...what happened whit you Roxas, Why can't you even get a long with Sora anymore....

Sora tuned our the rest of there almost daily rant. He couldn't even remember when he and his brother had spent time together, let a long had an all family night. Oh how he missed those long nights with popcorn and candy and stupid movies while they all made fun of the stupid characters in the movies or while they play fight about the games they played together.

"... FINE! I'M LEAVING!!" Sora was brought out of his thought when he heard Roxas scream before he stormed out the door.

Sora sight as he walked over to his mom who now was crying while hiding her face in her hands.

"Mom?" Sora whispered  
"Mom, come one.. you know how he is right now, it's not your fault.." Sora hugged his mother, silently cursing Roxas and what the hell he was up to.

"Oh Sora, what ever happened with him... I miss my lill blondy" Karen cried hugging her older son thight.  
"I have to fined him and talk to him, I feel so sad for how I shouted at him. Oh Sora" his mom hiccupped.

"Mom, please. Just give him some time. I'm sure he will come back tonight, he knew he scared you real bad last time"  
"No Sora, I will go look for him. Stay here and call if he comes back while I'm out honey" His mom sight, drying her eyes before dressing and heading out to walk down the streets to try to fined Roxas.

Sora sight, his brother and mom was really alike, both stubborn tho the core and hot-headed.

An hour passed and a slow patter of rain started. Soon the whole sky was dark grey and the rain got heavier.  
Sora started to get worried, for both Roxas and his mom. He tried Rox phone again but as usual it went to voicemail like his last 5 calls.

He waited a couple of minutes more and decided to try to reach his mother.  
*briiing* briing* briiiing* briii* click* the caller you're trying to reach is not available at the moment, but you can send them a message that you called* click*

Sora sight frustrated, now wasn't his mother answering as well. He started to get really worried by now.

The door suddenly open, startling Sora.  
He let out a relieved breath when a drenched Roxas entered looking like a kicked puppy.  
"Hi...um..sorry..where's mom?" Roxas whispered peeling of his wet jacket and shoes.

"She's still out looking for you" Sora said slightly irritated but still whit a hint of worry.  
" still looking for me? How long has she been out?"  
"For almost two hours.. she left soon after you ran out the door" Sora said irritated.

Both of the boys started to get really worried by now and they tried there mothers phone several times but still the same as Soras first try.

K. P.O.V

Karen hurried down the road by foot looking for anny sight of his son.  
For almost an hour she tried the regular parts and parks where Roxas usually would hide, she even tried his old hiding place from when he was a little child. But no, nothing.  
The rain had by now started to pour more heavily, soaking her cloths leaving them to clung to her body.

With a sight she gave up and turned the next corner and headed toward home.

She was about 3 blocks away from there's when her phone started to ring.  
She looked around for somewhere to hide from the rain so she could talk without drowning her phone.  
Right up the street was an bus stop with a covered waiting area.  
She hurried over towards it, clinging her jacket tight around her.

Suddenly a truck came racing down the opposite street, ignoring the red lights.

R P.O.V 

Both me and Sora was worried sick by now, we even called moms work friend who lived down the road, but no luck there either.

Me and Sora decided to head out and search for mom, she must be nearby.  
Just as we headed out the door the house phone started to ring.

Sora rushed over to answer.  
"Mom!?" Soras hopeful face fell and a grime expressions replaced it. I could feel cold burning ice fill the pit of my stomach and my throat dry up as Sora broke into tears crashing to the ground sobbing.

"No..mom...no.. nonono..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I'm not that active on here but you can fined me on wattpad if you would like for the rest of the story along with some of my other creations :D
> 
> Wattpad- Mi_Tuke


End file.
